1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for connecting a portable information equipment and an extension telephone, which connect a portable information equipment such as a personal digital assistance (PDA) to an extension telephone on the company premises or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent popularity of company business outsourcing has increased scenes in which temporary staffs work at dispatched companies. There is a case in which the temporary staff must make a call to an extension telephone of his/her company for business connection from inside/outside the dispatched company.
There are following conventional art documents relating to the present invention:                Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-265584,        Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-331389,        
“Point-Illustrated VPN/VLAN Textbook” by Multimedia Communication Study Group under the editorship of HARUKI KORETOMO, issued by ASCII Publishing Company, Sep. 11, 1999,                “Mastering of IP Telephone” Network Magazine, pp. 137 to 159, issued by ASCII Publishing Company, November 2002.        
However, the following disadvantages have been pointed out for telephone usability of the staff dispatched to the company.
(1) A portable telephone or a public telephone must be used to make a call to the dispatched company from the outside. However, a charge for such a call is high. In addition, the temporary staff does not always carry a portable telephone.
(2) The temporary staff cannot use a telephone system of the dispatched company even inside the company.
(3) The temporary staff cannot use telephone system customer information of the dispatched company from the outside.
(4) The dispatched company feels insecure when the temporary staff is permitted to use the company telephone.
Thus, objects of the present invention are to provide a system and method for connecting portable information equipment and an extension telephone, which enable use of an extension telephone of a dispatched company by a temporary staff while maintaining security.